Entropy Spander Style
by Rocki
Summary: How Entropy should have ended with Xander in the Magic Box instead of Anya. Spander


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Buffy! Nothing...nada....zip!

**WARNING!: **There is maleXmale going on in this story which means that if you don't like, please do not read!! Also, there will be cussing. It happens. There will be some OOCness and I apologize. I wrote this in less than an hour so don't hate me!

**A/N: **I plan to keep writing Kittens but I'm a little stuck but I intend to update soon! So sorry for the wait! Now, on with the story!

**XSXSXS**

Xander watched from across the street as Anya and Buffy talked on the Summers' porch. The one place he truly felt like home was currently frightening him. Sure, he wanted to go and tell Anya he was sorry and to beg for forgiveness but something about their talk earlier that day made him recall her demon days. He hoped that she hadn't gone back to that awful job that allowed her to hurt the men of scorned women. If this was the case, it was going to get messy for the brunette man.

He paused as Anya picked up a gnome in Buffy's yard and threw it against the tree. That was his cue to run away. Xander did not hesitate. The construction worker wandered into the Magic Box with a dejected look on his face. Xander shuffled through the unlit backroom and into the front.

A flash of blond hair startled Xander. "Ah!" he cried out, his fists flying up to protect himself.

"What are you doing here, whelp?" Spike bit out from behind the counter. The Vampire rummaged through the off limits items to come across a large bottle of Bourbon. Spike smirked at Xander as he grabbed a shot glass that was conveniently placed next to the bottle. "Care for a drink?"

Xander slumped down at the counter. The day couldn't get any worse so he shrugged at the blond in reply. He took the small shot glass filled with the brown liquid.

"To idiot women and their snarky attitudes," Spike bit out, chinking his own shot glass against Xander's half raised one. The two men downed the drinks and slapped their glasses onto the counter.

"How'd you get in?" Xander asked with a grimace from the burn in his throat.

"Sewer entrance in the basement," Spike answered as the two crossed to the round table and sat down. "Might wanna get that sealed or somethin' of the sort. Still upset over leaving the bint at the altar?"

"God, Spike. You can be cruel." Xander missed the hurt look on the Vampire's face as he downed another shot. "She's, uh, back in town."

Spike snorted at him. "Oh, I see. Been to see her ex, huh?"

"Yeah, not only me. She's been to see all the Scoobies," Xander replied as he poured the two another round.

"Really?" Spike eyed the man in front of him. He felt a sort of kinship to the whelp now that they'd both been hurt and had hurt others. It was a weird feeling of wanting to help someone else that wasn't the blond bitch of a Slayer. Yet, if he got Xander to like him, then Buffy would be more willing to take a second look at him. "Wanna tell me about it, pet?" Spike asked huskily as he refilled the empty glasses.

Xander glanced at the blond through half lidded eyes. He couldn't believe it, but he wanted to tell Spike everything. "Well, only if you tell me about the girl who sliced through your heart," he muttered with a challenge.

Spike smirked at Xander. "You've a deal, mate."

**XSXSXS**

"So then the girl says, 'Real for you.' Can you believe that bloody line?" Spike slurred out as the two men slumped forward on the table.

Xander grinned goofily at Spike. "So, you're telling me that you and Buffy have been having s-e-x for a while and that you thought she wanted more from you than that?" Xander snorted out a laugh that startled himself. He froze as he looked down into his empty glass. Anya wanted more from him and he couldn't give it. "I'm Buffy," he muttered.

Spike's head snapped up so fast that Xander mildly wondered if Vampires could get whiplash. "What the bloody hell?" he bit out, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Not really her. Just meant that Anya wanted a full relationship and probably the white picket fence crap and I didn't wanna give it to her."

"Why not? She's a good looking gal."

"Looks have nothing to do with it."

"She's a sex kitten too."

"Spike!"

"Oi, you know what I mean. All she does is talk about how good ya are in bed and I can't even see that. At least she's willin' to sleep wit' ya. Don't see why."

"Hey, I'm damn good in bed!"

"Unlikely. I'm the one who's good in bed but can't seem to keep a decent girl between the sheets long 'nuff to make somethin' from the relationship. Xan, be honest. Am I repulsive and evil?"

"Since you've been chipped, nah."

Spike couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he stared at the man. "Really? Ya aren't just saying that?"

Xander was suddenly reminded of the time when Spike tried to stake himself. The Vampire was really out of it and not in a good way. "Spike. I've known you for five years. I haven't liked you for any of them. But, you aren't who you used to be."

"What's that supposed ta mean?"

"You can't tell anyone this." Spike nodded quickly in agreement just to get Xander to go on. "Well, I need to be honest and this alcohol's really helping with the honest-ness so here goes. I don't hate you. I haven't in a long time. Probably because when Buffy died, you were there to take care of Dawn. In those months, something changed in you. Something human-like. You are the strangest Vampire I have ever met. But, hey, it works for you. But, I've seen you with Drusilla who was a nutcase, Harmony who was a nutcase, and Buffy who just last week really was a nutcase. As a somewhat friend only due to you having a drink that I desperately need, maybe you outta go for someone else. Someone non-superhuman. All the superhuman chicks are idiots."

Spike's blue eyes were locked onto Xander's chocolate ones as the human spoke. "Someone like you?" he asked.

Xander shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Spike's eyebrow quirked upwards as Xander poured them each another round. He willingly took the shot. He was going to need Xander even more drunk if he wanted to make a move on the human. "Bottom's up," he muttered.

**XSXSXS**

Spike poured the last of the Bourbon into Xander's glass. He held it out to the human with a small smirk. "You're gonna need it, love," he said, his trademark smirk in place.

Xander leaned forward and looked Spike in the eyes. "Hey, did you know your eyes turn yellowish when you drink?"

"Don't think it's the drinking that does that to me, Xan."

"Then what does?" Xander pushed Spike's hand back towards the Vampire. "You take the last one. You found the bottle in the first place."

Spike nodded and downed it as Xander stood up. Spike reached out to catch the man as he stumbled forward. Xander's hands gripped Spike's arms that were wrapped around his waist. "Easy, love. You're still human. Drank too much." He bent his head to take a deep breath of Xander. The man smelled sort of like wood, sweat, and something more distinctly like Xander. The smell Spike had always liked ever since Angel had the boy by the neck for them to feed on years ago. Spike tilted his head to the side as he took another whiff. Kinda like pine and cinnamon mixed to become an addictive musky scent.

Xander closed his eyes as he swayed in Spike's strong arms. God, this felt good. He knew it was wrong but it felt _so good_. "Spike, can I ask you a question?"

Spike growled out softly next to Xander's ear. "Yes."

"What's Buffy got that I don't?"

Spike paused. That so wasn't the question he thought the whelp would ask. Spike turned Xander around and let the man lean against the table for support as he took a step backwards. "Superhuman strength?" he tried out.

Xander sighed. He glared up at the Vampire. "No, you idiot. I meant, what's she got that makes you want her so bad?"

Spike's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought. "I have no bloody idea."

Xander nodded slowly. "I'm drunk."

Spike let out a small chuckle. "Yes, love, you are."

"I'm so drunk I may not remember this conversation in the morning."

"Possible. Had a few nights like that back when I was your age...and, well, human a'course."

"I think I'm drunk enough to do something you may hit me for."

"Wouldn't hit you."

"Really? Why not?" Spike pointed at his head. "Oh, right. Your souvenir from the government lackeys." Xander slipped his hands up the leather coat and to Spike's head. His fingers ran across the back of Spike's head as he slowly felt with his fingers for any sign of the chip.

Spike's unneeded breathing hitched as Xander petted him. Spike had always been a cuddler. Angelus had tried to whip that little trait out of him a century or so ago but never succeeded so he still enjoyed it. Spike leaned forward so that his lips were mere centimeters away from Xander's. If the human wanted him, he had to take him.

Xander stared hard at Spike. Why'd he stop? Xander slowly touched his lips to Spike's in a chaste kiss. He pulled back to gauge the reaction of the Vampire just in case he had done something wrong but Spike soon was laying on top of Xander as they unknowingly tested the strength of the table with both their weights. The men continued to kiss fervently while stripping the clothing off of each other.

**XSXSXS**

Xander glanced at Spike nervously as the two dressed. "Sorry about your chip going off."

Spike looked at Xander incredulously. "It's not your fault."

"Well, if I had told you that I had never-"

"Hey, stop." Spike stepped to Xander's side and turned the man to him. "First time's always supposed to hurt."

Xander blushed. "How 'bout a second time?" he asked as he looked down.

"You might wanna wait for a few days. Give your body a bit of time to rest," Spike replied cockily.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Got a place to crash tonight?"

"Whoa, Xan. You sound like you might be worried about a bloke like me."

"Well, I'm not one for one night stands."

"Not since Faith?" Xander's eyes widened. "Yeah, news gets around about that kinda stuff. Hey, you lost both your virginities to supernatural creatures."

Xander rolled his eyes. He slipped his brown coat on as he headed towards the door. "Shut up."

"So, shall I call you or should you call me?" Spike joked as they exited the Magic Box. The air whipped around him forcing him to collide with Xander. The two fell to the ground in surprise. Spike shoved Xander behind his back defensively.

"Anya, calm down," Spike said as he held his hands out in a small gesture of peace.

"No! You son of a bitch," Anya bit out angrily, an axe held high above her head as she waited to strike.

Buffy grabbed the axe and backed off quickly. "Anya. Stop. Think about this."

"Think about what, Buffy? The fact that no matter what I do, _he _keeps hurting me?"

"What are you talking about?" Xander bit out.

"We saw it. All of it. Your little show and everything."

"You saw it?" Spike asked as he glanced at Buffy.

"Yes. Someone had hidden cameras and one of them was in there," Buffy replied as she averted eye contact with Spike. She felt her cheeks heat up as everyone looked at her. Hey, it wasn't her fault that she'd seen it.

Xander ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Anya. And, I'm sorry, Buff. We didn't know anyone was watching."

"Why are you sorry to Buffy?" Anya bit out.

Xander, Buffy, and Spike shared a look. "Well, Buffy and Spike were together."

Anya's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Really? For how long?" she asked Buffy in surprise.

Buffy's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Well, for a while. But, I-we broke it off."

"'Cause your Riley was in town and caught us," Spike bit out coldly.

"Riley knew before you told me?" Xander cried out.

Buffy stared at Xander. "Geez, Xander. You aren't exactly the most open minded person when it comes to Spike."

"I don't know about that. He seemed pretty open minded earlier," Spike replied with a smirk.

"Not helping," Anya snapped.

Xander stepped forward. "Look, Anya. I know I hurt you. I hurt you more than I could have ever imagined hurting anyone. I'm sorry. And, I'll always be sorry. I'll never forgive myself for that even if you do choose to one day."

Anya sighed. "I know. You didn't just hurt me, Xander. You humiliated me. Do you understand what that's like? Falling for some human and then getting dumped at the altar isn't very good for my image in the demon world."

"I knew it!" Xander hollared causing the group to jump slightly. "You are a demon again."

Anya nodded at him. "I was so hurt."

"And Vengeance is your happy place?" Xander asked softly.

Anya shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's why you were going to the Scoobies. You wanted them to wish something horrible to happen to me, right?"

Anya nodded. "I did but they all still loved you," she said with a glare at Buffy.

"I'll make the w-i-s-h," Xander suggested. "Tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it for you."

Spike straightened up. "Now, hold on. I don't want anyone wishing anything."

"Xander, this isn't a good idea," Buffy chimed in.

"You'd do that? For me?" Anya asked, tears welling up in her eyes. Xander nodded at her sincerely. Anya shook her head no. "I think you've been punished enough."

"How?" Xander asked.

"You slept with a dead man. I'm gonna go. I need to order lots of disinfectant. Night," Anya replied as she skipped into the Magic Box.

"Oi!" Spike replied with a scowl.

Buffy twirled the axe in her hands. "I'm gonna head out as well. Spike?"

"Yeah, Slayer?" Spike asked as he eyed the axe warily.

"Looks like you moved on."

"Took a friend's advice. Worked out pretty well for me. Are you okay?"

Buffy shrugged. "I will be. Good night." Buffy turned on her heel and left.

"So, still want this to be more than a one night-er?" Spike questioned as the two men headed in the direction of Xander's apartment.

Xander slipped his hand into Spike's as a reply. Spike squeezed the human's warm hand gently as they walked in silence.

**XSXSXS**

The end! Yes, this is a one shot and that's all you get! LOL! Thanks for reading!


End file.
